


dating

by Im_fine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine/pseuds/Im_fine
Summary: Keito wonders whether the whole student body of Yumenosaki decided to hang out in the mall as he and Eichi did for today, and if that is the case why they all stops by to talk to them, and just why they all say the same thing.In which Keito and Eichi meet others at the mall, and Keito firmly believes they are not on a date. Yet.





	dating

Keito wonders whether the whole student body of Yumenosaki decided to hang out in the mall as he and Eichi did for today, and if that is the case why they all stops by to talk to them, and just why they all say the same thing.

 

 

 _'Keito, I want to go to the mall today.'_ Eichi had said.

 

 _'No.'_ he had said.

 

 _'Alright, let's go Keito.'_ Eichi had said.

 

 

When have Eichi listened to him anyway.

 

Keito feels another headache coming as Eichi leads him, enjoying himself.

 

 

It started with Hakaze.

 

They've arrived at the mall and as they were walking around Eichi noticed their fellow classmate and just had to stop by.

 

 

'Hakaze-kun, did your date dump you again?' Eichi asks.

 

'Eck president and vice president. No, I am not dumped, just waiting for her to arrive, that's all.'

 

'Heh~'

 

'Now if you two wouldn't mind, please enjoy your date elsewhere. I'm still waiting for her, I don't want to be seen with two other guys.'

 

_'Date?'_

 

'This is not a date.' Keito tells him.

 

'Yeah yeah, whatever you call it. Although I don't understand why you'd date a fellow guy.'

 

'This is not a date.' he repeats.

 

'Yeah whatever. Now excuse me~' 

 

With that Hakaze leaves.

 

'Date..?'

 

Keito glances at Eichi who seems to be pondering something. 

 

Before Keito could say anything, another familiar face interrupts them.

 

'Ah, Hasumi-danna.' 

 

'Kiryuu. What are you doing here?' Keito asks.

 

'I was just finished buying some new needles and fabric. I see you're on a date with the president?' Kiryuu casually asks.

 

'We are not on a date.' 'Kiryuu-kun, does it look like we're on a date?' two voices simultaneously replies.

 

Keito feels a headache as Kiryuu raises an eyebrow.

 

'Um, yeah it does. Sorry if it's not.'

 

'Heh~?' 

 

Eichi sounds interested. _This can't be good._ Keito thinks. He quickly dismiss the chat.

 

'No need to apologize for such misunderstanding Kiryuu. I'm just accompanying Eichi on his tour of the mall, occasionally dropping buy in stores he finds interesting, preventing him from doing anything ridiculous. It's nothing new or special, just a friendly outing for the purpose of spending some time together.' Keito concludes.

 

Kiryuu gives him a funny look.

 

'Whatever you say, danna. I guess I'll go now. See ya.'

 

Kiryuu does not turn back. He leaves as the two stand in silence. 

 

 

Keito tries not to look at Eichi, when he notices something ridiculous.

 

'Ritsu-kun?' Eichi gives out a little laugh.

 

'Ah, Ecchan~' the weirdo walking with a box on his head turns to face them.

 

Keito tries to calm his headache down as the two of them talks. It only gets worse as they do.

 

 

'Hiding from your brother again, Ritsu-kun?'

 

'Brother? What brother? Anyway, give me some money Ecchan~'

 

'That was an unexpected. Now care to explain the reason so~?'

 

'I broke Maa-kun's headphones but I ran out of money after buying this box when I noticed him~'

 

'Pff. My my, that box was purchased?'

 

'Gimmie cash, Ecchan, so you can enjoy your date and I can get out of here~' Ritsu demands.

 

Wait.

 

'We are not on a date.' Keito says.

 

'?' Ritsu stares as Keito repeats himself.

 

'I'm just accompanying Eichi on his tour of the mall, occasionally dropping buy in stores he finds interesting, preventing him from doing anything ridiculous. It's not a date, just an outing as friends.'

 

'Uh-hum. That's a date~ Accompanying someone on an outing with romantic interests~' 

 

Ritsu replies to them. Keito is not blushing. He is not.

 

'Cash, Ecchan~ so I can leave~' Ritsu demands again. 

 

'I'm afraid I do not have any cash at hand. Would you mind taking my one of these cards?' 

 

Eichi takes out a fancy card from his wallet.

Keito hands Ritsu some cash from his own pocket as he pushes down a sigh.

 

Ritsu with a satisfied nod puts on the box over his head as he leaves.

 

'Have fun on your date~'

 

 

Keito braces himself to face Eichi. Eichi is smiling, but a sincere one, not a mischievous one as he leads Keito by the arm.

 

'I'm thirsty, Keito. Buy me a drink. I want some tea. Perhaps some vintage narcissus would be nice.'

 

'There's no way they would sell that thing here, Eichi.'

 

'Is that so? Then perhaps coffee? Or something called a coke?'

 

'No. Those aren't good for your health.'

 

'Heh~?'

 

'Don't get any ideas. Just settle for some smoothie or juice. We can go to the herbal store if you'd must later.'

 

'Alright, let's also drop by some sweets shop before we go. I want to buy some souvenirs for cute Tori and Hajime-kun.'

 

'Fine.'

 

 

Eichi hums lightly as they walk around the mall. Clearly in a good mood.

 

Keito sees that Eichi has reached his own conclusion about the whole matter of 'dates', which he has been pondering on before while Keito still haven't.

 

_We are not on a date. Or are we? Am I?_

 

Keito ponders their relationship. Surely all friends can spend time together at a mall, can't they?

It's nothing unusual, isn't it? 

 

Nearing the sweets shop, with drinks in one hand and Eichi's hand in another, a yet again familiar voice interrupts them as Keito pushes down a third headache.

 

'Good evening, president-sama, vice-president-sama.'

 

'Ah, Yuzuru.'

 

'Fushimi.'

 

They stop in track.

 

'Fancy meeting you here, Yuzuru.'

 

'Excuse me for the interruption, but I would like to request you to refrain from purchasing sweets for the young master. He needs to follow a strict diet, you see.' 

 

'Pity. But alright, Yuzuru.'

 

'Greatly appreciated, President-sama. I apologize for interrupting your date.'

 

Again.

 

'This is not a date, Fushimi.'

 

Fushimi's smile does not falter. 

 

 

'Is that so, vice-president-sama?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'I see. Just spending some time together on an afternoon?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'Just the two of you?'

 

'Yes..'

 

'At the mall.'

 

'Yes..'

 

'Accompanying each other.'

 

'Yes..'

 

'Buying drinks. Also dinner later. Perhaps planning on spending time at the gardens afterwards.''

 

'Yes..'

 

'Dropping the President-sama off to his mansion when finished.'

 

'Yes..'

 

'And not a date?'

 

'...'

 

 

'He is slow, isn't he, president-sama? Not to mention stubborn.'

 

Eichi only smiles.

 

 

'I apologize for stepping out of position, vice-president-sama. Please do forgive me for interrupting. Now, if I may, I will excuse myself. Have an enjoyable afternoon.'

 

With that, Fushimi calmly exits, disappearing in sight.

 

 

Keito just stands there, with Eichi smiling by his side.

 

 

'Well then, Keito. Let us continue our 'enjoyable afternoon of outing as friends where you accompany myself, dropping by stores I find interesting, preventing me from doing anything ridiculous, buying me some drinks and dinner, and spending some time together at the gardens later'. Oh, also don't forget to kiss me goodnight when you drop me off at the mansion afterwards, Keito. I hear that's what people do for dates.'

 

'..We're not dating, Eichi'

 

'Are we not?'

 

'....'

 

'I didn't hear a no. Let's go, Keito.'

 

 

As Eichi lead him by the arms again, Keito wonders whether they were, whether he was that obvious, from when, for how long. 

 

With Eichi humming happily by his side with an ethereal smile on his face, Keito couldn't help but smile slightly. And no, he was not blushing. Nor was he looking forward to going home. He was not.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. My first enstar fic. Keichi is so canon I couldn't help it. I tried to keep it light cause it just somehow went into character study. So (attempted) fluff it is.  
> Time set sometime after quarrel festival. Sorry for any error or character portrayal.


End file.
